Stupid emotions
by sebbyismine13
Summary: Sebastian has wanted him for a while now, but when he finally gets what he thinks he wants, he only wants more, and that Claude cant give. i suck at summaries sorry Lemon! please read : rated M for good reason YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth! This is my first attempt at any kind of lemon so no hating, it is also my first post so please be gentle! I am writing this for: Claudexsebastian45 I hope you like it my Claude ;). So here it is, and this is a Claude and Sebastian black butler yaoi pairing no like no read.**

I watched closely, carefully. Everything had to be perfect. He stood tall and cocky as usual, Claude Faustus. I had been watching him or quite some time, my Bochan wanted me to kill the Trancy's, but I had a desire for something other than blood, a desire for this clad butler before me.

I waited till dark, until everyone was asleep, I watched and waited. There he was his tail coat off as he prepared for the next day in his tiny room, my Claude so hard at work. I snuck up behind him silently

"oh Faustus you work so hard, and yet that brat doesn't even notice" I leaned over his shoulder smirking as I saw his golden eyes widen in surprise.

"hmm if I had wanted you dead your neck would have been snapped and I would have been done and gone by now… you must work on your aesthetics"

"Michaelis, what do you want? I'm busy", I smiled at his tone,

"oh that's right I have a purpose" I put my hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin tilting his head up to mine"I want you Claude,".

He gave me the oddest look, as if I had asked for something unearthly

"I watch you day after day and the more I do the more I want you" he blinked once, then twice. I sighed heavily. With a few easy movements I had him out of his chair and pinned to the bed. He kept the same surprised look on his face

"do you have a problem with this my Claude?" I asked teasingly tugging at his shirt.

He just stared, I rolled my eyes

"Sebastian… you…"he stuttered, excellent I was leaving him speechless. I smirked down at him leaning in, but I was surmised when his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me down into a kiss. Quite a perfect reaction. I quickly gave into the kiss wanting every bit of his cooperation.

I make quick work of his clothes tearing them to shreds and tossing them to the floor. It really didn't matter now did it? He had more….

His grip tightens on me, I feel the desire and need well up and make quick work of my own clothes. I pull away form the kiss only to asses his face, his cheeks slightly pink, his mouth open and slightly panting,

"I want you too Sebastian" I grinned form ear to ear

"then we best do something about that".

I leaned down and nipped at his neck my hands running up and down his chest teasing the taunt nipples.

"more- more Sebastian" I smiled under the pale smooth skin, so early on and he was already begging. I chuckled slightly

"as you wish". I kissed down along his chest as his hands knotted in my hair, I went all the way down till I was at his already excited and erect member.

"hmm you are excited aren't you?" he gave a small growl and narrowed his golden eyes.

"stop teasing me damn it and suck" he ordered yanking my head down closer to his length. I chuckled but obliged happily to he order, taking his large cock in my mouth, my tongue wrapping around him relishing the sweet yet salty taste that was distinctly him.

He groaned quietly and yanked my head up and down trying to gain more friction. I continued the bobbing motion licking and teasing him as best as I could, every move I made was in an attempt to give him pleasure.

"Sebastian" he sighed my name sending a shiver of delight up my spine making my own cock harden in need. I pulled back looking up at him licking my lips sensually.

"oh Claude, don't I deserve something too?" he growled at the loss of friction but his eyes softened slightly.

"a-alright" I smirked

"don't worry it wont hurt to much" I crawled over on top of him getting on my knees between his legs forcing them apart allowing me better access.

"I bet your not used to being dominated… oh I know what that Trancy brat makes you do for him" the pink on his cheeks darkened,

"but don't worry, I will give you more pleasure than he ever could".

He still looked unsure but I kissed him reassuringly my hand moving down slowly and carefully pushing a finger in his tight entrance.

He winced but relaxed slightly arms locked around my neck holding me to the kiss.

I pushed in a second digit and started thrusting the fingers in and out scissoring him trying to stretch him, then came the third. I pulled the fingers out with him panting and his hips bucking slightly practically begging for more.

"do you want me my Claude?" he nodded quickly

"tell me how much you want me" I teased trying to drag this out and relish it.

"just take me damn it! Please Sebastian I- I need you" he admitted almost painfully.

I chuckled and positioned my hips over his,

"this will hurt a bit.. But you'll love it" he gulped and without a second of warning I quickly rammed into his tight hole.

He gave a small yelp of pain, music to my demonic ears. I gave him a moment to adjust to my size, he gave a tiny nod when he was ready.

"my Claude, I'm going to fuck you senseless" I hissed in his ear before pulling all the way back almost pulling out before slamming back into him. He gasped and his lithe body trembled slightly as I set a rhythmic pace.

He gave lovely moans and gasps that sounded lovelier than any symphony. I thrust harder and harder into him the bed beginning to shake under us.

"oh Sebastian more please harder!" I obliged happily, he gripped the sheets his hands baling to fists and his back arching higher with every thrust.

"you're so tight my Claude" I groaned slightly.

This demon who was supposed to be my enemy was becoming my pleasure.

I thrust harder and harder the bed rocking in time with my thrusts.

"oh s-Sebastian I- I'm gonna", I smirked loving the feeling of ecstasy,

"cum my Claude, cum for me", one, two, three more thrusts and with a small scream Claude came releasing over both our chests as I thrust a few more times before Cumming myself emptying my pleasure into him.

I gently pulled out of my panting Claude and laid down next to him, twirling his matted hair between my fingers.

"Sebastian" he murmured my name

"yes Claude?" he sighed

"if I were human I would say I love you" I smiled pulling the sheet over the both of us as he rolled over and put his arms around me.

"and if love were not such a preposterous emotion I too would say I love you:". I may have been imagining it but it looked like Claude gave a small smile.

"good night my Claude, rest we have a full day of work ahead tomorrow" he nodded and closed his eyes head resting on my chest.

I listened quietly to his shallow breathing. It was rhythmic and even, I sighed and continued running my fingers through his hair.

"even though, love is such a preposterous emotion… even though we aren't human and shouldn't feel such things… is it wrong for me to love you? If I told you I did regardless would you laugh at me? My Claude, I with this were more simple, love… I suppose I can have you like this no love just passion, and that will be enough for now even though my unbeaten heart tells me… I love you".

**So what do you think? My first public lemon! Comment rate please, I know its probably a little stupid but.. Hey I tried :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings and salutations the few followers I have! .I made a decision to post a new chapter of ****stupid emotions ****. Hopefully this one wont suck! This is pretty much Sebastian trying to get Claude to feel something for him, so he wont be so… one sided in the relationship. Rated M for good reason, YAOI no like no read! Enjoy!.**

I sighed looking down at your still form, you breath in slowly, your smooth chest going up and down, up and down in perfect rhythm. This had been going on for so long. To long, every night id come see you, and every morning I would leave hiding what I truly felt while you stared at me with those gold unblinking eyes.

I pulled on my shirt, trying to find the rest of my scattered clothes that were mixed with yours in heaps on the floor. We had, had another late night and it was already almost time to wake up bochann, he wouldn't not be very understanding about my late night meetings with his greatest enemies butler.

I dressed quickly and headed towards the window giving you one last glance, I hated these mornings. The morning where I had to leave you, where I had to end the illusion of something more than passion…. I had never felt a pain like it, yes physical in sacrifice for my master but this… it seemed to hurt my non existent soul.

I sighed and stepped onto the ledge of the window.

"where are you going?" your voice was thick and slightly slurred. I turned giving you a slight fake smile, hiding the pain of separation.

"I'm afraid I have to go sleeping beauty, I have to get back to work" a small frown paints your perfect face.

"we should do something about that troublesome master of yours" I smiled wider

"the only thing I can do for him now is go wake him and hope I'm not late".

You nod, your already messy hair shaking back into its crooked natural form. You pick up your glasses with a fluid motion and put them on before pushing them up the thin bridge of your nose.

"I suppose I must attend to my own master" I nod,

"until we meet again" I whisper quietly, I turn to leave my jaw locking a sharp stab of pain running through me. How dare I act so human? I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn back for what I hope is the last time, your bright gold eyes pierce my crimson ones.

"Sebastian" I remain silent. Your hand moves quickly and I let myself foolishly think that you might try and hold me back, but no your hand simply moves to fix my hair, a slight strand out of place, something only you would notice.

"can't let your master see you in such a state" I stop breathing. Of course, it was just my hair.

My hair.

I stay frozen.

"is something wrong?" you ask quietly, those unblinking daggers just gaping. I shake my head, words unable to form.

"well, go on then, I don't want to keep you" I nod curtly. I jump from the window landing on my feet easily and starting off on a quick run. It was only my hair.

I was so foolish. Of course he wouldn't give any sign of affection like that.

I swallowed hard, my feet stopped. Damn ciel. If I was late id be late I didn't care any more. I laid down on the ground. I just laid there. Such on quick depression wasn't normal in demons, nor in humans, but I felt like neither at the moment.

I let the sorrow consume me. The utter hopelessness. What was the point of trying anymore? I had been fighting for so hard, for what seemed so long. I didn't want to deal with it, the hurt, the rejection, everything.

It was just my hair.

I'd never felt so human, I 'd never felt this much period, even if you won't love me Claude, even if you make me hate my existence…. You've actually made my unbeaten heart feel something after all this millennia.

Looking into those golden eyes, they made me feel so many things, the wanting, the needing, the pain, rejection, hate, and everything I saw looking back at me, nothing, just… nothing. As if you found something inside me, certainly not a soul, maybe a withered blackened heart, but whatever you saw, you obviously didn't like it.

When you looked at me it was as if you don't care, because of course I don't matter.

I was a mean to an end. For one thing and one thing only. I was used to being used, I just never thought it could hurt this much.

**Well here you go, I know it isn't that good, it was a little rushed, to much school . I know this chapter is a little mushy as well. But I wanted to portray exactly how Sebastian feels and how much not being loved back hurts. Ill work on a better chapter soon. Comment, rate, and review!**


End file.
